Refuge
by serenitymeimei
Summary: What if the freaky FBI chick who had been taking photos of Tony and Jeanne had really been an obsessed stalker? This is the aftermath. Tony/Ziva/Gibbs Threesome!fic
1. One

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Otherwise, NCIS would be one big orgy.

**Spoilers: **Mid to late season four.

**Warnings:** Semi dark-fic.

**A/N: **This is an extremely (and when I say extremely, I mean it) late response to the NCIS Pornathon Prompt- Gibbs/Tony/Ziva, safe.

**--------------------**

"Ziva?"

It was well past midnight, and this was the second evening that she'd found herself standing on her boss' front porch wearing nothing more than her pajamas. Tony had an arm wrapped around her once again, his head resting on her shoulder in exhaustion as she tried to keep him from falling over.

She looked up, bleary eyed, as Gibbs stood against the frame of his door swirling what was left of the bourbon in his glass.

"He started complaining a half hour ago, wanting to come here." Shifting her grip around Tony's waist he groaned in pain, and she winced. "I hope that's alright?"

Gibbs nodded stoically and motioned them inside, shutting the door behind them as she shuffled her partner toward the couch.

"I thought last night was a one time deal, DiNozzo?"

Ziva lowered him onto the soft cushions, watching as Tony's eyes glazed over in fear, unshed tears threatening to spill onto his bruised cheeks.

"I- I couldn't, Boss. The nightmares- I thought I was back there." His voice broke, head dropping in shame. "All of the screaming- oh God- I just…"

A small sob wracked through his body and Ziva sat down next to him, pulling him into her arms.

"I couldn't relive it again- couldn't watch her die."

"You didn't want to be alone." She whispered knowingly.

Her own memory of sitting at Lieutenant Sanders' bedside as he slowly faded into nothing was still fresh in her mind. Though nothing could compare to being kidnapped by a stalker, tortured, and then forced to watch as they brutally murdered your lover right in front of you. She hated that he'd had to live through that.

He shook his head against her chest in confirmation, sniffling as tears continued to fall, clutching to her as if she were the only thing keeping him from breaking into a million pieces.

She peered up at Gibbs, her face crestfallen and full of worry. His brow was furrowed, guilty conscience clearly showing as he downed the rest of his drink and set the glass on the nearest flat surface before crouching in front of them.

"When's the last time you ate, Tony?"

There was a hitch in his breathing and he shivered slightly as she ran her fingers soothingly through his hair. "The h-hospital."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gibbs frown.

"That was over 24 hours ago." He said softly. "You need to eat something."

Tony shook his head. "Not hungry."

Ziva caught Gibbs' gaze and flicked her head toward the kitchen, where they'd silently shared a pot of coffee the night before, taking turns consoling the man in her embrace. He squeezed her knee, letting her know that he'd gotten the message, and went to gather some food.

"Come on, Tony." She cooed, turning his head so that she could gently wipe the moisture from his battered face. "Even I know that you need to eat at least once a day."

"Can't keep anything down." He groaned.

"We'll share." Smiling softly, she ran one hand up and down his back and whispered conspiratorially. "Whenever Gibbs isn't looking I'll take a bite. He'll never know that you didn't eat it all."

He chuckled, hiccupping through yet another sob. "Do you really think he wouldn't notice? He's _Gibbs_."

"Oh, I know he would notice. But, if it gets you to eat, I'll gladly do it."

An odd look came across his face, one of thanks and sadness, before he nuzzled back into the crook of her neck; sighing against her soft skin as his breath evened out and he calmed.

Leaning back against the arm of the couch, she could hear Gibbs moving restlessly in the other room, opening drawers and putting things back into the fridge, the noises stopping only when he made an appearance a few minutes later. He carried a plate with a turkey sandwich over to her and sat down on the coffee table, keeping a half-full cup of juice in his hands.

Gently, she shook Tony and waited until he looked up at her to take a bite of the food, offering him some as she ignored the annoyed look that Gibbs was shooting her way.

His mouth only opened a fraction of an inch before he gingerly bit into the crust, and began chewing as his head dropped back to her chest. Bringing the sandwich back to her mouth, she took another healthy bite before holding it in front of his lips again; repeating the process until the entire thing was gone.

Gibbs handed her the drink and set the plate down next to him, watching as she brought the glass to his mouth and made him swallow it. He sputtered a bit at first but quickly downed the liquid, and snuggled back into her.

"Oh no you don't." Gibbs stood and rested a palm on Tony's elbow, attempting to pull him up and off of the couch. "We gotta get you up to bed, DiNozzo."

He protested and latched onto Ziva, arms wrapped tightly around her body, not willing to give up his warm pillow without a fight.

Frowning at his antics, she sat up as much as she could with his weight almost entirely on top of her. "I'll stay with you if you like, Tony. But I refuse to sleep on this lumpy sofa."

Ziva felt him sag against her before grudgingly nodding his head. Gibbs leaned back down and slowly hauled him up onto his feet, supporting him against his body much like she had earlier, and waited for her to take the lead upstairs.

She smiled gratefully and made her way toward a little hallway that would take them up to the second story. It was narrow and dark, and a complete safety hazard if anyone were to try running up them two lifts at a time during the middle of the night. She'd learned that from experience, and had the bruises on her shins to prove it.

At the top of the landing, she turned to the left and passed three doors before opening the one to Gibbs' bedroom. The bed was still unmade from the night before when Ziva had fallen asleep curled around Tony, fending off his night terrors. He'd woken up screaming more than once, crying out for his abductor to take his life instead of Jeanne's, and she quickly discovered that they only way to sooth him was with a caring touch and reassurance.

There was a shuffle behind her and Gibbs appeared in the doorway, slightly out of breath.

"When did he get so heavy?"

Ziva's eyes rolled as she walked over and wrapped Tony's other arm around her shoulders, helping to bring him across the room until he was settled onto the edge of the bed; his forehead resting against her collar bone as she stood between his legs, unbuttoning his shirt.

Gibbs threw her one of his old Navy tees and she got him into it as soon as the other material had slid off of his body.

"Scoop back, Tony."

"Scoot, not _scoop_." He corrected absent mindedly, grumbling as he moved to the middle of the bed.

She crawled next to him and reached for his pants, her fingers swiping across his stomach accidentally as she undid the button, startling him from his semi-relaxed state.

"What are you doing?" He looked almost frightened.

"Comfortable, remember Tony?" She pulled the zipper down, motioning for him to lift his hips so that she could drag them off of his legs. "Denim is definitely not sleep-attire."

Blinking drowsily, his gaze went back and forth between Gibbs and herself, before he closed his eyes.

"If it makes you feel better DiNozzo, we won't look."

A hint of a sleepy smile curved his lips, as his pants were drawn down his legs and tossed to the floor. "S'okay, Boss."

Ziva discarded her shoes before laying next to him, pulling the worn blue comforter over both of them as she got settled. She hadn't been still for more than three seconds before Tony slid a leg in between hers and threw his arm around her waist, pulling her close enough so that his forehead could touch hers if either one of them moved the slightest bit.

She could see Gibbs just over her sleeping companion's shoulder and could tell that he felt like an outsider in his own bedroom. For that she was truly sorry. But, this is where Tony wanted to be, and she knew that both of them would automatically give it to him if that's what he needed.

They'd almost lost him.

Now that they had him back, they'd do anything necessary to help him survive his guilt.

Their boss stood up to leave the room and the second the bed shifted Tony had rolled and grabbed his wrist, much faster than a man who had just been severely beaten should've been able to.

"Stay." He whimpered; a sound so desperate that even a cold-hearted criminal couldn't refuse it.

Gibbs stared at him, seemingly contemplating his request. She knew that he would agree, but even the small amount of hesitation that he showed was beginning to make Tony panic.

His chest heaved against her own, a gentle wheezing becoming more distinct as his breath quickened. He was on the verge of a panic attack.

Ziva couldn't take it anymore. Tony would just end up injuring himself even more if he didn't calm down. She could already tell that the strain was pulling on his stitches and she most definitely didn't want to be making any early morning trips to the ER because of it.

Her arm slipped carefully over his hip and pulled the blankets down invitingly behind him. Gibbs glanced at her and nodded, apparently understanding her action as he gently pried his agent's fingers from their grasp. His gaze wavered from hers momentarily, skin flushing a light pink in a very un-Gibbs-like manner, before removing his sweats and cautiously lowering himself in between the sheets.

Tony relaxed, his shuddering ceasing once the bed dipped behind him, and surprisingly she could feel her uneasiness slowly fading as well.

Ziva almost laughed at the absurdity of the moment. If anyone had told her a week ago that she'd be sleeping in the same bed as Tony, let alone have his half dressed body wrapped in the cocoon of her arms as Gibbs tentatively spooned himself against the other side of the younger man, trapping her hand between the hard plane of his chest and Tony's back, she would have called them crazy.

Warm breath puffed against her chin, and she was thankful that the rhythm seemed to be slowing, as Tony was encased by the radiating heat of their bodies. The bed shifted, light tremors running through the mattress as Gibbs situated himself.

Her body jerked when she felt his palm run down her calf under the blankets; eyes widened with surprise, a sharp intake a breath escaping her lips before she realized what was happening. She was tempted to break every one of his fingers for his presumptuousness, her anger beginning to bubble dangerously just below the surface. But once he lifted her leg from where it had been placed over Tony's hip earlier and slipped under it, mimicking the other man's pose before wrapping it back over the top of both of their thighs, she just didn't have the heart to do it.

_This is about Tony and what's best for him._ She had to remind herself as she relaxed her body. His comfort had to come before either of theirs did. And if that included cuddling with her superior, then so be it.

The injured man sighed shakily and managed to snake his hand under the hem of her tank top, letting it rest lightly against the small of her back as he pulled her the tiniest bit closer. Shivering against the gentle knead of his cold fingers, she repressed the urge to moan when her skin prickled and tightened as tiny little bumps rose along its surface. The sensation increased when Gibbs' palm slid back up to her hip and squeezed it tenderly before covering their companion's hand through her shirt, effectively wrapping not only Tony but herself in his arms.

She'd missed this. The feeling of someone next to her, the warmth of a living person, and the comfort that it brought. For more years than she could count she hadn't allowed herself the luxury of getting close enough to anyone for something like this to happen. It was almost second nature for her to push people away. They'd only become a liability.

But she trusted them. And oddly enough, even though the situation was a bit awkward and unfortunate, it didn't exactly feel wrong to her. She needed this, no matter how greedy it sounded.

Nuzzling her head into the pillow, and inadvertently into an unruly mess of blonde hair, her eyes drooped closed. After a few minutes, thoughts disappeared and her mind began drifting, the soft ticking of a nearby clock lulling her toward the edge of slumber.

If they were lucky, Tony would sleep peacefully through the night.

**TBC...**


	2. Two

**-------------------**

Screaming.

Loud, mind boggling, heart wrenching, screams.

Ziva woke with Tony's body tense and fitful against hers. His shirt was soaked with sweat, wild heartbeat matching her own as she struggled to assess the situation. Her eyes flew open finding his brow furrowed, grimacing in pain and fear, as he tried desperately to defend himself against the attacker haunting him in his dreams.

She felt Gibbs squeezing all of them tightly together, his palm strong and warm on the middle of her back, immobilizing the man between him so that his flailing arms wouldn't hurt either of them. She had almost forgotten that a third person was there, and she'd never been more thankful. Mossad officer or not, Tony was almost twice her size and the only way that she could have subdued him would have been by force and nothing less. She's glad it hadn't come to that.

Ziva rested her temple against Tony's and made comforting shushing noises in his ear, wiping strands of damp hair away from his forehead as she attempted to soothe him.

It didn't take.

He whimpered, still trying to wiggle his way out of their arms, and moisture once again welled and spilled from beneath his closed eyes.

How many more times would she have to watch him cry because of this?

"Tony." She whispered, trying to gently wake him. "It's just a dream, no one's going to hurt you. You're safe now."

Still nothing.

A gargled gasp suddenly slipped from his throat, and his body began to quake and tremble as he struggled for breath in giant heaves of air. Tattered hands strained to break free of Gibbs' hold on them, desperately wanting to claw at his blue and purple throat, the word 'no' repeating silently across his lips as the expression on his face changed from fear to sheer terror.

"Tony!"

Ziva felt helpless. She'd been trained to deal with almost any situation; bomb threats, terrorists actions, war. But at no time in boot camp had she been briefed on what to do in this situation. It terrified her.

With her hands braced on his shoulders she shook him as hard as she dared, pleading with him to let everything go and come back to them.

"You've got to wake up, Tony!" She was panicking, and she hated it. "It's all over. You're safe! She won't hurt you again."

Tony's movement seemed to wane a bit, but what bothered her most was his change from gasping for air to not breathing at all.

She shook him again to no avail, and she could feel the urge to sob rising in her as she saw his skin start to turn red with lack of oxygen and exertion.

"Gibbs," her voice begged urgently, "do something!"

The man grunted shifting as he freed one of his hands, the other still restraining his senior agent, and she prayed that he could rouse him.

"DiNozzo," he barked, "wake up! You're late for work!"

That's when she heard the slap, and felt Tony's head lurch forward.

It had done the trick.

She sighed with relief, a grateful smile beginning to form her mouth as the younger man's body froze between theirs. At first she thought she'd have to remind him to breath, but a few seconds later his body took over and he drew in one long needed lung full of air after the other. Puffy eyes popped open next, searching the room frantically for his captor before realizing that she wasn't there, and he finally allowed himself to relax into the bed beneath him.

He seemed embarrassed when their gazes met, small sniffling noises coming from him as he realized that they'd seen him at his most venerable. Sadly, she couldn't help sympathizing with him; bordering the line of pity and sorrow, only a few of the emotions that she'd been having an increasing amount of trouble hiding from him over the past year. But, after being through a few rounds of torture herself- let's just say that one always remembers the terrible experience itself and the haunting of it afterward, that is if they happened to survive. The first time is always the hardest to get over. If she could help him in any way, she would.

Without realizing it, her fingers had worked their way through his hair and her brow had rested against his, thumb rubbing his scalp rhythmically in a comforting motion.

"Are you alright, Tony?" Ziva whispered.

Shivering, a new wave of tears fell upon his face as he shook his head, nose rubbing timidly against hers as his head moved back and forth, their lips a puff of warm breath away. Gibbs released him and Tony immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her in a full body hug as he wept quietly against her.

Carefully, her palm glided over the crown of his head, down his neck, and past his shoulders where it met another warm hand resting between Tony's scapulas. It moved the tiniest bit, and before he could retreat completely she laced a few of their fingers together, squeezing them tightly.

Gibbs' grasp tightened in return for the briefest moment, a gentle circling pressure continuous against her knuckle, and she let her eyes slip shut.

Everything would be alright. _Tony_ would be alright. Eventually. She had to believe it was true.

**--------------------**

Ziva wasn't quite sure how long they had stayed in that position, curled up against each other, but at least Tony had finally stopped crying.

The sky was now a dull blue, and the morning songs of early birds were being sung just outside the window. Dawn was almost here.

Gibbs began snoring lightly, his fingers slack in hers, and she couldn't help releasing a little chuckle.

Tony's eyes opened, looking at her curiously, his voice hoarse from so much abuse. "What?"

She shook her head, mouth brushing dangerously against his as she spoke. "I always thought Gibbs would snore."

He grinned, the first real smile she'd seen from him since the kidnapping. "That coming from the only woman I know who could wake the dead while she slept and still deny that she needed a breath right strip?"

Ziva glared at him. "If you weren't hurt so badly already, I would have certainly caused you more pain by now for bringing that up again."

He sobered and peered at her from under a thick amount of lashes. "I know. I'm sorry."

That was new. Tony hardly ever apologized to anyone.

"It's okay." She craned her neck, kissing him tenderly on the cheek. "I'm just glad that you're alive."

He pulled back for a few seconds, staring at her contemplatively in a mournful manner. This was probably as close as she would get to a thank you from him, not that she actually needed or deserved one. She had let him down, not protected him and backed him up when he needed her. And yet, she was still the first one that he's asked for after getting out of surgery at the hospital. She didn't fully understand it, but she was so grateful that he hadn't shut her out. He had needed her, and she had remained by him almost day and night since then.

She was here to stay.

Tony shifted forward and her eyes fluttered shut as his stubbly face rubbed against her chin, trying to bring his lips up to her cheek and failing terribly, landing somewhere around the corner of her mouth.

Sucking in a sharp breath, her body went rigid. He must of realized what he'd done because his moist lips left hers immediately, but didn't go far, still hovering just a fraction of an inch away.

They were teetering on the edge of a very thin and blurry line. One that she'd promised herself that she'd never allow them to cross. The tension had always been there between the two of them. On cases and in the office. But, as far as Tony knew, he never had a chance with her.

She wouldn't admit it out loud, or even to herself, but she longed to feel his kisses again. The memory of their undercover mission, not too long after she'd started working at NCIS, wasn't as grizzly as she'd described it to be when Abby had accosted her and demanded details not long after they'd finally become good enough friends to request such things.

In fact, the experience had been quite pleasurable.

She'd made Tony out to be a chauvinistic pig, when in all reality he had been a perfect gentlemen about ninety percent of the time. She'd also told the lab tech that he'd been horrible in bed, from what she could tell anyways, but that was so far from the truth it had almost physically hurt to say so. It had been so hard to ignore his charm during that assignment, and more than once she wished that the circumstances had been different.

Ziva's temperature rose and her body flushed with arousal just thinking about the all of the intimate things they had done together in that hotel room without being _intimate_. She had wanted it to be real. To let go and feel him against her, over her, _in_ her. A chance to forget everything that had happened those few months after Jenny had asked her for Intel on a terrorist op; moving to the States, becoming an NCIS/Mossad liaison, finding out that her father wasn't perfect, murdering one of her own kin.

The circumstances were different now, but could she really take advantage of that? Of him?

Tony's gaze met hers briefly and then drifted down to her mouth, lingering almost tantalizingly, tempting her, before sliding back up. There was a glimmer in his eyes, venerability, something that she hadn't seen before. At that moment, even though she'd seen him in the buff, he had never looked more nude. All of his walls were down, there was nothing left to hide.

Her final bits of restraint crumbled. How could she resist him?

Before she knew what she was doing, her chin had tilted forward those last few centimeters and their lips met. Soft, yielding, and just as she'd remembered them.

It probably wasn't the best idea that she'd ever had. He had just lost his first serious girlfriend to a crazed woman in a warehouse wielding a knife and several other painful implements, and been tortured for days on end. And then there was always good old rule number 12. How she absolutely hated that rule. Coupled with the fact that Gibbs, the creator and enforcer of said rule, was not only in the same room as them but within arms reach.

She couldn't help herself though. It was a bit like feeling drunk; a little buzz that has you floating happily along until you do something so stupid, but incredibly satisfying, that you hope when you wake up in the morning you can just blame it on the booze and forget it ever happened. The only problem is she wasn't intoxicated, or high on pain meds, or so exhausted that she wasn't thinking straight.

What could she possibly say to him that would get her out of this? Wait, did she really _want_ to get out of this though?

He sighed into their chaste kiss, nudging her gently as he increased the pressure, and the sound of her own pulse thrummed louder in her ears, her stomach flipping in response.

No, she definitely didn't want to get out of it.

Ziva tentatively slid her mouth along his, re-familiarizing herself with him as she tested the waters, seeing how far Tony wanted to take it. She didn't want to push him into anything that he wasn't ready for, but she needed to feel more of him. It was driving her insane. The sweet, little pecks she'd been supplying him with just weren't enough for her, and she really hoped that he wouldn't mind if she deepen their kiss a bit more.

Her lips began lingering on his for longer moments. One second, three, five, eight. Until she didn't break away from him at all and began moving slowly in a deliciously erratic rhythm. He smiled against her, following her lead, and she relaxed a bit more, relieved that he wasn't objecting to anything she'd done as of yet. Objecting to her.

In all actuality, it was the exact opposite.

She hadn't noticed before now, mostly because she'd been focused on his mouth and nothing else, but Tony wasn't exactly a silent partner in their exchange. Deft fingers had found their way under her tank top again and were caressing and wandering their way up her back. His touch and the cold air made her shiver as the hem of her shirt rose, tempting her to sit up and rid herself of the thin material, peeling it over her head and tossing it to the floor- baring her assets to the world, or more accurately, him. The need to feel his touch, his lips, trace familiar paths over her bare skin was overwhelming, almost to the point of insanity. But that would involve severing their kiss, and there was no way that was going to happen any time soon. She wasn't ready to give that up yet.

He began nibbling along her bottom lip before bringing it between his own, suckling on the luscious flesh until she moaned and pressed herself closer to him. Her body throbbed in time with the beat of her heart, and her stomach tingled and fluttered, each twinge of pleasure more heightened than the last.

This was going to be so good. She could feel it.

Her tongue gently parted and probed his mouth until he responded in kind. Tasting his warmth and spice; like a mug of hot cider on a cold winter night. It made her long for a mountain of pillows and quilts piled knee high in front of a stone fireplace, its flames crackling and popping as it cast a flickering glow across their overheated skin. What she wouldn't give to be burrowed in a little cocoon of patchwork with his arms wrapped around her body, pressed firmly into her in all the right places. To be able to smell the burning wood in the air and hear the wind swaying in the trees outside on a moonlit night.

Thankful to have him here and now, Ziva tightened her leg around him. Hips rolled softly against his, providing enough friction for both of them to get a little thrill, and she shivered when a humming noise vibrated through his chest like the purr of a cat. He was hard and hot, wedged intimately against her at the perfect angle. Just enough stimulation to keep her satisfied, but not nearly as much as she actually wanted.

That's when she felt it. A faint shudder of Gibbs' fingers in her own, a quick squeeze followed by an equally quick release. Until that moment she'd almost succeeded in ignoring his presence.

Her kisses slowed and pleasure wilted eyes slid open reluctantly in a move of caution. She could have probably passed it off as a twitch, and left it at that, but if she had learned anything in her life it's that nothing is ever as it seems.

A quiet grumble came from behind Tony and this time she froze, stomach clenching in terror. It definitely wasn't a coincidence. Her lips no longer moved, a last little shred of sobering self-restraint surfacing from somewhere within her. But she didn't have the heart to stop her partner from continuing to plunder and dominate every corner of her mouth. He deserved it. Even if he was just using her to forget everything that happened, put it past them in favor of feeling something other than despair. She understood.

Another grumble and a soft moan grated her senses, leaving her laying there completely mortified. If Gibbs was in fact stirring they were more than screwed, and not in a literal sense. So, she waited. It seemed like an eon before everything was quiet again, the smacking of their lips the only sound in the room. Seconds passed slowly, her focus wavering the higher her count got and the safer it became. But after a minute or so of silence and continued kisses her control slipped and she allowed herself to be dragged back down into a whirlwind of sensation and lust.

Tony's hand began wandering the expanse of her body, making her ache in all of the right places. Places she'd long forgotten about and had no hope of ever finding again.

She could definitely get used to this.

His fingers twined in hair, caressed along her shoulders and arms, teasingly swiped across her chest making her breath hitch and her nipples tighten, followed by broad strokes of rough palms down her ribs and back before coming to rest on the swell of her ass.

A moan slipped from her throat, muffled by his mouth, as his thumb rubbed circles into her hip and his pelvis slowly began grinding against hers continuously. It felt like she was on fire, liquid desire pooling shamelessly between her legs. The urge to rub her entire body against his front, supple curves scraping delectably over the hair on his chest and the hardness of his muscles, was too much to handle. Her back arched, tender breasts pressing into him, stomach heaving as she struggled to fill her lungs with air. It was exhilarating.

Without much thought, Ziva's fingers slid up his neck and through Tony's hair, tilting his head to a better angle as she explored his mouth thoroughly and deeply, not missing a single spot. Of course, never one to be idle, his tongue soon battled and teased her own, leaving her breathless and begging for more.

But something wasn't right.

She knew that she should have noticed it right away, whatever _it _was, but her mind was too clouded, pleasantly hazed, and only focusing on sensation and need. It was still there though, even through passionate kisses she could feel it creeping its way through her consciousness. Like a snake slowly winding around its prey before squeezing as hard as it could, sucking the life out of it- gasping and wheezing.

And then she knew exactly what _it _was.

A hand, clearly not Tony's, under her flannel pants caressing the sensitive skin behind her knee with warm and calloused fingers, sending jolts of pleasure down her spine.

It hadn't fully processed yet, what she was feeling. She was sure that it was supposed to feel wrong or embarrassing, being caught like this. But, it didn't. And she was also sure that Gibbs was supposed to be upset, even downright angry, with them for having a serious heavy petting session in his bed. But, he didn't seem to be. And he certainly wasn't still asleep.

She couldn't even formulate a reason in her confused brain as to why he wasn't red-faced and yelling at them in true Gibbs fashion. She could imagine it now; _"What the hell do you two think you're doing?!" _or _"Get your hands off each other! Have you forgotten about Rule number 12?"_. Then insert a few head-slaps and more angry bellowing. Yet, nothing of the sort happened.

Tony hadn't even noticed that anything was different, which both relieved and unnerved her at the same time. Was this really happening?

Ziva relaxed a bit, easing back into the kisses she'd been sharing with the man in front of her for the last several minutes, as Gibbs continued his thorough inspection of her leg. Fingers kneaded her muscles, releasing tension that she hadn't even realized was there to begin with. His touch was soothing and gentle, covering every inch of her that he could reach without alerting the man between them.

Without any prompting, and much to her surprise, he bent her leg and arched it above his waist, anchoring it there as Tony thrust against her. She gasped, her head rearing back as she released a throaty moan, and she swore she could hear Gibbs chuckle when her hips bucked unexpectedly at the new angle. If she were able to form any semblance of coherent speech, she would have called him a sadistic bastard. But she's sure that he's heard it more than once before.

Tony had taken to trailing openmouthed kisses down her neck, nuzzling and nipping as he went. And somewhere between him sliding one of her spaghetti straps down to give the same attention to her cleavage and Gibbs' hand becoming more daring in its exploration, she found the courage to open her eyes.

The only thing she saw over her partner's shoulder was an ice blue gaze staring back at her.

**TBC...**


	3. Three

**--------------------**

She should have stopped this when she had a chance.

She knows that.

But as Tony continued nibbling the skin behind her ear, and Gibbs' gentle gaze roamed her face, confusing her, willing her to just accept what was happening and go with the flow, her eyes slipped shut in defeat. A long sigh had slid past her lips, turning into a low groan as her fingers had somehow found themselves leaving the nape of her partner's neck to entwine in short, silver hair; the pad of her thumb being pulled between the pout of his lips, tongue swirling dexterously around it.

There was no turning back now.

Surprisingly, Tony hadn't even so much as batted an eye when Gibbs' caresses moved fluidly from her body to his, moaning into her mouth as the older mans hands cupped, fondled, and teased ever inch of his skin that he could reach.

She never thought either of them, much less their stoic leader, would even consider touching, or being touched by, another man. But, they seemed to be enjoying themselves, and that thrilled her, heightening her arousal another torturing notch at all of the right moments.

Shirts had been carefully removed, along with pants and under things in due time. Both she and Gibbs took turns undressing the man between them, drawing patterns along his body, avoiding bruises and bandages, putting to memory which places were safe to touch and which places weren't.

Ziva clearly remembers the look that Gibbs had given her right before he kissed her for the first time, laying there completely naked with his head propped up in one hand, his eyes leaving burning trails along her overheated body as Tony's fingers explored her inner thighs. It was a look of passion, lust, and awe all rolled up into one predatory gaze. The next thing she knew, her whole world had been lips and tongue and fingers slowly dipping inside her, both men taking what they wanted, giving her only a fraction of a second to react before changing speeds.

Everything seemed to happen so fast after that. It felt as if she'd been disconnected from herself; seeing and feeling only brief snippets of the three of them, everything swirling into one big blur.

Desperate kisses were swept across Tony's shoulders and she could tell that he was having a hard time deciding whether he should be thrusting forward, toward her warm and wet curves, or back against the massive erection behind him. She pitied him, having been there before, preferring that he continue forward, but knowing that both actions would definitely have their advantages.

Seconds, or maybe minutes later, after sweaty bodies had grown frustrated and fraught, Gibbs rolled condoms onto both of them, putting an end to all of their misery. She could feel him stroking Tony soothingly, silently telling him that he'd find release soon, the back of his hand brushing against her curls with each upstroke. A finger slipped between her folds, startling her, circling her clit and spreading the smoldering liquid he found there, making her writhe against him, before guiding Tony carefully inside of her.

She gasped, moaning what could have been both of their names but probably sounded more like a keening wail. He was much bigger than she'd anticipated. Not the largest she's ever had, mind you, but by far the biggest man she's had the pleasure of feeling in her, filling her deliciously, for quite some time. He was hard and hot, and she loved it. He was completely hers.

Ziva bucked impatiently against him, trying to get him to move, and groaned, holding his ground, staying perfectly still. Somewhere through the fog, she realized that Gibbs had bent Tony's knee up, heard the sound of a container opening, felt the shiver that ran through his body as unexpected fingers gently prodded and stretched, and she understood. His face tightened in concentration, clearly this was a first for him or damn close to it, and she was surprised how out of hand things had gotten. How unexpected it was; that none of them had objected to this insanity.

Another wince swept over his features, a hiss pursing his lips, and she felt helpless. So, she did the only thing that she could think of. She kissed him. Tightening her pelvic muscles she distracted him with her tongue, finding a small victory when she felt his cock twitch in her depths. He wasn't quite the stone wall he was pretending to be after all.

Rolling her hips more steadily against his, feeling him slide in just a bit deeper, tore a moan from both of them. His fingers tightened around her hips, nails digging into her smooth skin, and she could tell that they would leave a mark but she didn't care. She was throbbing, stomach fluttering in excitement, nipples taught as they brushed against him, sending the sensation straight to her core. She needed more.

Then Tony froze. Gibbs moaned behind him, the gentle rock of both their bodies letting her know that he had just slid fully into the other man, and she could feel a tremble of pain pass through his limbs.

"Just relax, Tony." Ziva whispered, her lips barely leaving his. "And, let us do all of the work."

He had just barely managed to nod before Gibbs thrust lazily into him, his squeak of surprise muffled by her mouth as they both began grinding against him at a leisurely pace. She felt so relieved to finally be moving freely, to feel the slickness of him as he rubbed against her tender flesh, the force of two men's weight pushing into her made her want to weep with thanks.

A rhythm was quickly established, her toes curled as woodworked hands teased her breasts, and Tony went slack between them. Finally giving himself over to them, allowing himself to just feel, and let them take away the pain.

Gasps and grunts, heavy breathing, and desperation. Teeth scraping and tongues laving at bruise covered skin. Lips tasting the curve of her neck and the swell of her chest. Lust, need, and the circling of nimble fingers at the crease of her thighs.

Pleasure built slowly, steadily. Her back arched, stomach brushing against his, ankle wrapped around the slope of Gibbs' ass as his motions became strained and erratic. Muscles tightened, her entire body tensing, the tightly wound coil that had been wound somewhere inside her on the verge of snapping.

All of her nerves were in overdrive, feeling every touch, every nip, every caress. Her eyes had squeezed shut, heart pounding in her chest, lungs refusing to fill with air, somehow afraid that if she changed anything the slightest bit the crescendo of pleasure she'd felt would vanish forever and never come back.

Gibbs' angle changed suddenly, his orgasm overtaking him, and she'd felt Tony shudder with each slap of their hips, slumping against her, jerking unevenly as he came and moaned her name into the side of her neck.

That's all she needed.

With her head thrown back, a silent scream escaped her. Waves of pure ecstasy rolling over her as inner muscles milked and quivered around the man still buried deep inside of her. A pleasant flush spread through her, ripples still strong but slowing; powerful as lightening and as thick as molasses.

A hand wound its way tenderly into her hair, caressing and massaging as her body clung to every last sensation. Her vision swirled, going from a tint of black and red back to normal, her ears ringing as the oxygen that she needed finally seeped into her lungs.

Rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains, casting the room in a pink and orange glow, as all three of them sagged lazily into the sheets beneath them, sated.

Tony was already dozing lightly, mumbling something inaudibly as Gibbs grudgingly pulled out of him and disposed of both of their used condoms in a nearby trash can. Rolling back over he tucked himself into the warm body next to him, and reached around to her, rubbing patterns into her bare skin as he let sleep claim him.

Ziva grinned contently and sighed, pulling the blankets over them again. Her eyes slid shut once again, heavy with exhaustion and sex, and she was certain that they'd all sleep without interruption this time.

Maybe Tony would finally find the peace that he'd been searching for. They hadn't done much, and she highly doubts that it would ever happen again, but at least he knows that they care about him, _love_ him enough to do whatever it takes to bring him back to them.

**End.**


End file.
